Moving to Forks
by jaspersgirl77
Summary: I left Romania its supposed to positive right. well wrong Dracula my enemy is here. Curse the day i was born a Valerious.Based on a rp i did with my best friend.
1. draculia

I Grabbed my bags. Moving to forks is bad

darling

i know dad i know i miss romania

Its for your saftey after your mother died

I know i m the last of the valerious like it matters hes going ot come here and wont stop untill im ead or a vampire.

shhh

I know.

I hate this

Honey

dad

The next day i arrived at the high school. I went to my classes. I hate this. its so fucking stupid.

I saw a teacher witha long black pony tail no not a teachr my hunter Dracula. Oh my god.

I raised my hand

yes he said in a cold voice

can i be excused

no and i want to talk to you after class. the bell rang.

Ms. Valerious

Yes Dracula

How the hell

Im not stupid

Then you know to fear me

Acually im not scared.

You little brat

he grabbed the collar of my shirt

I couldnt breathe

A bronze haired student walked in. Dracula let me go. I walked to my next class shaking

I tripped overa blond fellow

im sorrry

its alright im jasper hale

sophia Valerious.

Hello sophia.

I ran off to gym ugh gym is evil.

I had to tell my father dracula is my history teacher before i end up dead. or worse a heartless demon. I hate this .Forks sucks.


	2. ill have a side of untimely death

I entered gym. I hate this. I got in my uniform. We were palying vollyball. I wasnt ood. when it came to me I hit a fellow in my the back of the head.

Oh my god im soo sorry.

No its okay names sam by the way. Sam Carveria.

Sophia Valerious.

Hmmm

What

Would you like to join me for lunch.

Sure.

When we walked to lunch. He had the sweetest smile.

I Sat in a chair with a little bit of food. I looked out the window. I started t oeat.

You dont talk much do you?

mmm hmmm

I took a deep breath.

Do you have any plans for tonight

no. Lukily my history teacher didnt pile me with home work

Oh you mean my father

Hes your father.

Yes.

Stay consisous Soph.

" I like her i dont want to be part of this horrid family shes beautiful and is very sensitive. I dont want to be my father. I dont want to kill her"

You do?

Huh ?

I can read minds.

Oh

" great. She is beautiful though. that is a very powerful gift."

Thank you.

Your welcome.

Um lets head out. We walked to his car.

Whne we got to his house he opened the door.

Oh good you brought her to us.

Sam..

You will not harm her . Understand or you will deal with me.

And you will face a horrid death.

STOP IT! I hate fighting.


	3. dinner with a vampire

We walked up to Sams room.

Im sorry

well im in the lets blame van helsing on this game.

Why dont you stay for dinner

you mean be dinner i dont think so.

If they hurt you they be in one hell of a death.

Oh. Thanks again.

your welcome.

I never felt like this ever since i lost my mother. SHe was killed by a werewolf.

Im sorry.

She knew not to wondr into their terrtory but she did. If she waited until my father gotten home.....

SHe would of been alive.

I blamed my father for that.

Dont if our families could live in harmony.....

Then we wont have issues

yes exactly.

How old are you

17

I never thought of being in love.

Neither have I.

I sighed.

Its was already six o'clock.

I go get your dinner started

A half hour later.....

I walked down stairs.

You!

Im in no mood for fighting

good easy kill.

Why dont oyu just

My phone went off " what have you done with my father. You bitch. When i find you you be in a dark place and only feeel pain. You will pay. "

Damn slayer the great grand daughter of van helsing.

I growled under my breath.

Sam cam in time to eat.

thanks.

AS I ate i tried to relax.

sam looked at me. Darling calm down.

I had to stop them they follwed mw here the slayers are after me.

My father was killed.

Those vermin.

I ll have to look fora aparment.

No sam said you'll stay here.

Are you sure. Being a vampires daughter sucks he was killed because of me.

Thats not true ......

I walked upstairs.

Let her go shes greiving.

I now knew i would lust for revenge. im human if i was a vampire i could easily get it.

Menawhile...

Edward what are you saying

that new kid sam hes a vampire.

SO

Not our type carlilse .

My son let it go dont worry.

Back at the house

Maybe my son your should turn her. She has a lot of hidden pain.

Maybe i will.

I fell asleep.

sam walked in. He held Sophias body. He then bit down into her neck.


	4. What have you done to me?

i awoke when i felt a sharp pain in my neck. Sam lifted his head.

What have you done to me.

I made you vampire.

Im a vampire.

Yes.

I dont wanna be a vampire.

" damn my father"

He told you to do this. My eyes were flamming red.

I tried swinging at him only to miss.

Its not so bad.

Besides the killing people part.

Acually i want to show you something. He took me outside. I saw a herd of deer

SO

Thats what i hunt I wouls never take a innocent life.

Yet you destroy one.

WIll you look at this from a diffrent light.

How the hell can i?

Just open your heart.

Real funny coming from somone who doesnt have one.

If i didnt have one would I be able to do this...

He leaned down to kiss me.

We have all eternity together.

of course master i lied

look into my eyes and tell me you werent just lying.

I looked into his gaze. I was I was lying.

I dont want to be alone.

Now you dont my darling.

I dont know....

My love what your heart desires I shall give it to you.

I want.... You.

You already have me.

I want my father back.

Thats impossible.

I know it was worth a shot.

We talked the whole night. We went to school together. A boy with reddish-brown hair looked at me.

" how many more of our kind are coming ot Forks?"

I walked up to him .

What do you want

I want you and your thought to yourself. Isaid sourly

Oooh Burn the musculer one said

Emmett! the blond female said

Well i havent seen any new arrivals yet a spiky black haired pixie like girl said.

I walked away.

Why didnt you tell me theres others of our kind here?

It never came up. He said with a sly smile.


	5. The Cullens

i awoke when i felt a sharp pain in my neck. Sam lifted his head.

What have you done to me.

I made you vampire.

Im a vampire.

Yes.

I dont wanna be a vampire.

" damn my father"

He told you to do this. My eyes were flamming red.

I tried swinging at him only to miss.

Its not so bad.

Besides the killing people part.

Acually i want to show you something. He took me outside. I saw a herd of deer

SO

Thats what i hunt I wouls never take a innocent life.

Yet you destroy one.

WIll you look at this from a diffrent light.

How the hell can i?

Just open your heart.

Real funny coming from somone who doesnt have one.

If i didnt have one would I be able to do this...

He leaned down to kiss me.

We have all eternity together.

of course master i lied

look into my eyes and tell me you werent just lying.

I looked into his gaze. I was I was lying.

I dont want to be alone.

Now you dont my darling.

I dont know....

My love what your heart desires I shall give it to you.

I want.... You.

You already have me.

I want my father back.

Thats impossible.

I know it was worth a shot.

We talked the whole night. We went to school together. A boy with reddish-brown hair looked at me.

" how many more of our kind are coming ot Forks?"

I walked up to him .

What do you want

I want you and your thought to yourself. Isaid sourly

Oooh Burn the musculer one said

Emmett! the blond female said

Well i havent seen any new arrivals yet a spiky black haired pixie like girl said.

I walked away.

Why didnt you tell me theres others of our kind here?

It never came up. He said with a sly smile.


End file.
